deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hannif Hussain/The term "Idolizing" and vs series comparing
This blog is inspired by GradeAUnderA's "An End To Yotube Drama?" Video and AdamGregory's latest journal. Don't push the copyright button k? When it comes to teh debating community, it's just basically a warzone filled with unhighly trained fanboys to the roasting pit to the nuclear f-bombs. The debating corner is pretty much the toxic hazard to me. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy particapating into the debating corner, I like to argue with my swearing to go to the points and scoff buttery popcorn in to my mouth all in the while laughing at how completely ridicolouse on the reasoning which ends up having my self choking (like really, I need to eat less popcorn and not read comments for reaction). Though after thinking through for like 10 seconds ago, I don't think I need to go to debating corners a lot seeing that I can't stand on hwo goddam annoying. Though same thing goes for the Vs Series or Debating series or whatever. I have the same problem with them but a more tolerable. But the thing I hate when it comes to the whatever series or debate series it is, people tends to use it as the answer to everything and says "DIS F*CKIN SEXY VS SERIES IS RUN BY HIGHLEE EDOOCATEED PYPEL WIV AN IQ OF 100000000000000000000 TRILLION AND IS WAY MORE BETTER THAN THIS LOAD OF BULLDH*T VS SERIES THAT DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TYPE THE KEEEEBORD!!!!!!!!", well maybe I'm exagerrating too much but we can all agree this is what people will say in my perspective. But before we go to why people should shut daf*q up when they compare vs/debate series to other series, lets look at the definition of the word "Idolizing". Searchs up the meaning of the word idolizing So it means: admire, revere, or love greatly or excessively And it states to be a verb... So basically, what it means is that they hugely excessively love this type of thing. Like if you have a different opinion from this person on that specific object...well get ready to be f*cked. This is the reason why I despise that word so much I want it to be burn in the roasting pit and never see it in daylight again. Like really people, stop idolzing your favourite web show! Okay, now it's time for the one you have been waiting for: People need to shut daf*q about comparing vs series. Why you may ask? Here are the reason: First Reason: Match-ups For some reason, this one really grinds up my lungs and scorches my guts. Why do people think that a person doing this higly requested match-up that has been done before by another vs series is considered copying? And why does people say it that they have done it better? Why! Ok first off with the copying thing. Why do people think that a vs series doing this highly requested match-up when the other doing it count as copy? I mean like, it's the most common thing yet to people yet people think it's copying when people done that? I can understand if it's like I dunno Guts vs. Nightmare, Wolverine vs. Raiden and Tigerzord vs. Epyon since those are fresh and original ideas thought off by one of the member...TBA Category:Blog posts